What Changed?
by ITotallyLoveHim
Summary: One night, Kurt and Santana spoke for the first time. Since then, Santana decides to turn herself around. Could it be for a different reason than she first thought? What exactly is she feeling? Kurtana Takes a while to get there though
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's my Kurtana fanfic I've been working on. I've gotten pretty far in here, and it's taking about forever for them to get together…so hopefully, you'll bear with me and be patient for the couple. It just shows how confusing feelings can be and how they do work out in the end. Hope you like it, and please don't have me if you don't! Kurtana forever!

_Last night didn't exactly go the way she had planned. It was a night, going out, drinking, partying, and pulling pranks. With a bunch of the guys, they all went out… she didn't think it would change the way she looked at things._

_It was supposed to be a distraction; it was the first time she ever talked to him... it was also the first time she actually started to look at herself. Was she really this gorgeous girl and great person that she thought she was… or was he right? Ever since that night, she started turning things around._

_Maybe she didn't want to be this… this bitch of a cheerio, who bullies everybody she could. She was one of the most popular girls in school, but maybe he was right… maybe the only true loser was her. Was this really who she is?_

(Next day at school)

Santana looked into the mirror she had in her locker. She did think she was hot on the outside, and couldn't help but to wonder what it would be like if she weren't. One day her looks will fade and her true self will show. Is she a beauty like she always thought she was?

She sighed and checked her make up. Why now of all times his stupid words were getting to her? It was over the weekend, you'd think she'd be over it by now. Closing her locker soon, she turned around to see Kurt walking by.

Santana had no idea why, but she felt almost stunned, and all she could do was just lean back against the lockers lightly and watch him walk by. Once he was out of sight, she breathed out and started thinking to herself, 'what the hell was that?' she groaned and rubbed her forehead with her fingers. That was it; time to change her ways. Kurt was right, and she really does want to be better than people thought she was; if he thought that badly about her, who knows what everybody else thought.

Puck walked over to her, "Hey babe," he said as he leaned down trying to kiss her. She pressed her hand to his chest stopping him from doing so and said, "Hey," with a smile. He brushed it off and gave her a flirty smirk. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight? We could ditch the guys and…" he leaned into her ear and whispered something. Santana's eyes grew and she quickly pushed him away. "I think I'm gonna have to pass," she said and pushed him away completely. After he gave her a confused look, she started to walk away to her next class. Guess this is where it all starts.

_There you go! I just typed up the first chapter. Don't hate me too much for this. It'll get better soon!... I hope._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter. Kinda shortish longish I guess xD If that's even a word… o.o_

The next couple of day s of school did seem completely different. The rest of the glee club members watched and saw that… this just wasn't Santana. She would smile and tlak to everybody, even those who were losers, and she managed to not insult Jacob. This was strange, but the glee clubers loved it… well for the most of the club.

Santana and Brittany were always close friends, and everybody knew they would always be, but now is something else. Now Rachel was like Santana's best friend, and Brittany loved having her around as well. Rachel, Santana, and Brittany? Something not everybody thought would happen.

Finally, Santana thought it would be great if she talked to Kurt. Maybe now isn't so bad of a time, maybe now she can talk to him face to face without being stunned or speechless. She walked over and saw Kurt talking to Brittany.

"Hey, Brittany, I was uh," he started with a little stutter showing that he was nervous, "wondering if you're not busy tonight, maybe you'd like to hang out for a bit? I mean if you're not busy… maybe a date?" Right there Santana stopped in her tracks watching them. It surprised her.

What the hell was this? Kurt Hummel who was the school's gay kid, well known for it, and always high self esteem, and here he is… asking BRITTANY out? It just doesn't seem right.

Brittany shut her locker and turned to face him with a smile. "Sure, Kurt, when do you think?" she asked. Right away Kurt's face lit up with joy. "Say… tomorrow night?" she said.

'This can't be happening! More importantly, I'm feeling weird... what _**am**_ I feeling?' Santana started thinking to herself. It was weird. Usually she wouldn't care about Brittany going on dates and all; it was always okay since she could take care of herself. So why is she feeling so different this time? Closing her eyes, with a confused look, she took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt somebody bump into her.

Although she stopped for a moment when she realized it was Kurt. The smile was still on his face.

"Oh-um sorry about that," she said and he turned to face her.

"Oh, sorry Santana," he said. The smile turned into a slight frown, and with almost no emotion in his words, he turned and continued walking. After the short awkward silence, Santana walked over to her locker by Brittany's an opened it up to make it look like she needed something from there. The locker covered her face from the blonde and she asked her, "Hey Brit."

"Hey San," she said back as happily as she always was. Let's face it; she has a smile and laugh that was contagious.

"What was all that with Kurt about?" After that question Brittany's face turned confused, but about a second after, she knew what she was talking about. "Oh that. That was just something, who knows, maybe I'll make out with him. I'd like a perfect record."

"You know he's gay right?" Santana said without thinking, then stopped herself in the mirror giving her a 'Where did that come from..?' looked and mouthed, 'that's supposed to help how?' Brittany nodded finally understanding what she meant.

"Yeah, Capital G Gay," she started, "but maybe since he asked me out, he isn't anymore"

"Whatever," Santana closed her locker rolling her eyes, and gave Brittany a slight smile and walked away from her. Closing her eyes walking to her next class, she started to wonder what exactly she was feeling. Was it anger? Jealousy? Maybe she's just over-protective? Who knows…?

_There's the second chapter. Don't hate it :/_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it(:_

School wasn't exactly the best day or anything that Santana had hoped. She got home and went straight to her room. Her mother of course was on the phone again, talking to her aunt about god knows what. Maybe it was something to do with Santana being a slut again. It wasn't true, never was, it's just that her mom always hated the idea of cheer leading, but it never mattered.

After closing her door, Santana looked over at her bed and walked over to it. She grabbed her night clothes and walked out to the bathroom across her room. After closing the door, she leaned against it with her eyes closed.

Ever since the time Kurt and Brittany decided to go on the day, the weird feeling in her chest just wouldn't go away. What was it anyway? Was it a pain? If so, why would she feel it? When she tried to keep her mind off it and close her eyes, she would see Kurt there.

Santana snapped her eyes open in shock and stared at the ceiling. 'Why am I thinking about him so much?' she asked herself. Then she turned over to her phone, it buzzed and showed a text from Brittany. The text read:

"As it turns out, Kurt and I are going out tonight… he seems nervous; probably wants to lose the big v… I'll give him what he wants at least ;)"

Santana sighed and deleted the text deciding to just ignore the text for now. After changing she went back to her room across the hall and lay down on her bed on her stomach. Right away the heavy feeling came back. "I can't take this anymore…" she whispered to herself holding a hand over her heart until finally falling asleep. She knew what she was feeling that moment. The only thing she didn't know was why she felt that way.

_Sorry! That's all I wrote for this chapter! I promise that even though this chapter's short, not all of them are like this! I have up to chapter 7, and writing 8, I just need to type them up for you. Bear with me and review please! (:_


	4. Chapter 4

The alarm clock went off playing, "Just Fine" by Mary j. Blige. The song usually got Santana up and moving but right now it took a while. Wiping away some of the hair away from her face she turned over to face the stereo. She listened to the words singing:

"_**See I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine,"**_

And suddenly smiled. Santana got up out of bed and hit relay on the song, and started getting changed and ready for the day.

She sang along with the lyrics and got changed into her cheerios uniform, and checked the make up and her hair in the mirror of her bathroom. She gave her flirty look that she used to always give and winked before laughing walking back into her room.

Walking down to her mirror, she strutted a couple poses with her smile and posed in front of the mirror. What could she say? It was really a lot of fun to be able to feel so proud again; for once she felt happy about who she was.

"_**So I like what I see, when I'm looking at me,**_

_**When I'm walking past the mirror**_

_**Don't stress through the night at the time in my life,**_

_**Ain't worried bout if you feel it"**_

Once the song was over, Santana felt brand new and improved. She sang the words a little and grabbed her backpack and rushed out the door before the great feeling would go away. Luckily she did so without letting her mother give her a hard time.

Now time for school... Today felt different, different in a good way. Maybe today is the day when she'll find out why she feels so strange? This weird feeling that's been keeping her up all night, will probably be solved somehow? Who knows, but she did feel that something somehow today was gonna get better.

Santana started to walk into the school and over to her locker. On the way there, she saw a pretty good number of people whispering things to each other and looking at a cretin place. She noticed this and turned to see what exactly they were doing. Following their eyes and the direction they were looking, she found what they we talking about; it was Kurt.

He seemed so nervous feeling by the way he stood. Brittany was next noticed and walked past his locker. He turned closing his locker and looked up to face the hallway. Right when he did, Brittany walked past, and he slightly and quickly fell back against his locker. It wasn't because of just any reason that a normal guy would do so; it looked almost as if he didn't want to see her or talk to her.

Why wouldn't he though? She's one of the hottest girls in the school, and a really great kisser. Did something happen last night that made them not wanna talk to each other? Brittany didn't look bothered at all, but Kurt looked… almost terrified. He picked himself up and flashed a glare at the group of people that were whispering amongst themselves once again. After the cold glare, he walked off a different direction. Santana was so confused. Why was she so worried? It had nothing to do with her, and what about that feeing from last night? Wouldn't it be best to just leave it alone and stay out of it? Sure… but she was gonna get into it anyway; the only thing to figure out was who to talk to about this… Kurt…? Or Brittany?

Instead of moving, Santana just lay against the lockers she was stopped at and sighed, giving up. What was she gonna do? Rachel was walking by and saw her like this.

"Hey, San, what's wrong?" she asked.

Santana gave her a short confused look and sighed turning to face her, "Rachel, I need your advice."

"I'm all yours," she answered with a smile showing that she was ready to help. Santana smiled back and explained about what she had just saw with Kurt and Brittany and also about how they were supposed to go on a date last night.

"Kurt and Brittany on a date?"

"Can we focus here?"

"Right, sorry," Rachel smiled with a small laugh. "Look, I'm sure that you're really concerned about Brittany, she's your best friend. But I really think that you're more bothered by the fact that Kurt just isn't himself today. I think what you need to do is trying talking to him about it."

"Rachel, that sounds like a good idea and all… but I've never talked to him before… why would he open up to me?"

"Please, all of us know how great you are with relationship advice," the both laughed a little and Rachel continued, "this is just a time for you two to start all the talking." Santana stopped for a moment and thought about it. Rachel was right!

"You're a genius!" she said with a laugh and pulled Rachel into a hug. The hug was returned and Santana started walking over to Kurt. Walking down the hallway some ways, she found Kurt sitting alone with his head against the wall. She walked over to him and tried to think of something to say.

His eyes were closed, but you could still see the confusion and lost emotion in his face. It really did seem like he was confused and troubled about something; something was bothering him. Finally after thinking some about it, Santana walked over to Kurt and greeted him with a smile. Kurt turned slightly to face her and gave her a small nod unable to say anything back to her.

"How are you?" Santana started and slowly sat down next to him. Once again, he sighed, tilting his head back again and his eyes closed looking away from her. "I feel terrible. Worse part is, nobody cares."

_Chapter 4 end! Sorry, cliffhanger and my fingers are sore from typing xD anyway, hope you liked it and I'll have the next chapter up asap! Review if you liked it, and I'll love you forever!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Next chapter! Thanks for being so patient with me(:_

"N-nobody cares? Where did you get that?"

"Please, look at me, I'm depressed, my hair's a mess, and Mercedes isn't around that much anymore. Especially since right now, she thinks that I need some time alone. Which, to me, is just an excuse for her to go out and make out with Matt!" Kurt really did seem so frustrated and it only made Santana worry more.

It pretty much left her speechless. This was the same Kurt who was always high in self esteem, and always bitchy to others with his attitude. How could this be the same guy? Whatever happened must have really messed with him. What exactly could she say to help him? If she said the wrong thing, it could mess everything up! Santana stayed quiet and looked down at the wall on the opposite side of them, to try and think of something to say. She ended up thinking, 'why do I even care so much?'

"Look, why are you even here?" Kurt asked with an irritated look on his face turning to her.

"I was just worried," she started.

"And you thought you could help," Kurt cut her off with a scoff. "Look, I know that you made everybody believe that you're this… kind, caring, helpful, type of girl, but you're not fooling me. I know that you haven't changed, and nothing even you can do can make me feel any better."

Kurt stood up and left her sitting down by herself with an emotionless face. His words really hit Santana and she was stunned not sure on what to do. Nobody had ever said that to her, only him, even after that one night. Things in her life, she turned around so she wouldn't have to deal with that kind of disapproval. She turned her face and watched Kurt as he left, and she felt a cold chill down her back, and the slight cold was back in the middle of her stomach. Her whole world just seemed as if everything just went grey.

Santana sighed trying to gain her thoughts back and get a grip back on reality. She leaned back against the wall close to her, and looked up at the ceiling. It was all so strange for her, this morning she felt there was going to be a change, but for the better. How was this any better? The bell rang but she made no attempt to move. She continued looking up at the ceiling with the heaviness coming back to her chest; it really was painful and she was just so sick of it.

'How much longer do I have to deal with this?' she asked herself knowing she wouldn't get an answer. Finally, she stood up and walked the opposite way of the hallway and out the school, to go straight home. This really wasn't a day she wanted to take classes in.

That night was when the sleepless nights just started… not sure on when to end.

_(Santana's P.O.V)_

_I'd close my eyes, and my thoughts go wild. He comes to mind and won't disappear. His words replay in my head and I lose all focus. Why is this happening? Before I fall asleep, I toss and turn, feeling nothing but my heart racing and making it hard to breathe. Finally after one last look of him, when he have me those disgusted eyes, I fall asleep._

_Laying in my bed, deep in my sleep, I turn to hug my pillow next to me. While in my dream, I feel nothing more. In my dreams, I relive our encounters. He was staring down at me... he said the words I had never heard about me; words that I never thought of; words that changed the way I saw myself._

_Change of scene, and I tell him about how I've hanged. He looks down at me with a glare and gets loser not believing a word of what I said. Grabbing onto me roughly, we yell at each other, and I attract to him. I'd look into his eyes and see that his eyes said so much about him… but none of the feeling was hate. But some of it, showed something with a hint of him loving me. He pulls me into a fiery kiss then pulled back to look at me again. He pulls away completely and pushes me away and then starts walking away._

_I call out to him and he'd turn back. I confess my feelings for him and he'd close his eyes with a smile that is so soft that showed nothing negative and he'd tell me that he knows. After that, he'd just turn around to walk away completely, ignoring me and all my calls to him… right away, I feel alone._

_Suddenly, I wake up with a tear down my cheek. Holding the pillow tightly a couple more tears fall. "Tell me how to win your heart… 'cause I haven't got a clue…" I'll start to sing, but the rest of the tears and the sobs that followed stop me from continuing. I try to fall back asleep, lying back down._

"_Kurt…" I'd say one last time with a sob and fall back asleep._

_Once again, I relieve that dream… each time different in a slight way. The sleepless night, once again comes, and no sign of them going away just yet._

_**sorry guys, that's it for this chapter. I have more, but writers block, so I'll be posting these chapters I already have pretty quickly. Bear with me a little longer please?**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it(:_

_Disclaimer: don't own Glee; if I did, oh people would hate me for all the Purt moments!_

"Just Fine," started playing one again, and the alarm was shut off almost instantly. A sleepless night had past, and Santana didn't want to go to school. She was tired but didn't want to go to sleep either. Maybe she could just lay there until her eyes just couldn't stay open anymore forcing her to sleep?

Oh! Wait, there it is, the reason why she couldn't stand to stay home. Her mother of course just wouldn't stop nagging. With a groan and not exactly awake, Santana got changed into her cheerios uniform, and plugged in her earphones to block out her mother's nagging about her being lazy and late for school. Was she right? Not even, she just needed something to yell about as her father just stayed quiet in the corner. She rushed out the door and to school in a hurry still half asleep.

Her steps started to slow down as she reached the parking lot of the school. Right there, a familiar car pulled up in front of her, 'damn…,' was all she could think at that moment.

Kurt parked the car and opened the door stepping out. The breeze of the day was blowing just enough to push some of his hair into his face. Blinking once, he flicked his hair back, and the sun hit his face, and his eyes became just a little more interesting to look at. With his high fashion outfit, and his bag around his left shoulder, Kurt put on his sunglasses and turned closing the car door and heading into the school. He was completely unaware of the fact that Santana watched the whole time.

She turned around holding her cheek with her eyes wide open. 'What the hell was that? How the hell was that so freaking…hot...?' she asked herself as she felt her heart race and closed her eyes taking deep breathes, 'It just doesn't make sense, he looks like that everyday. What makes it so different now Santana?'

Santana's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bell ring and saw more people run into the school. "Now, I'm gonna be late," and she ran inside.

The first class of the day just didn't make any sense at all. From the things the teacher wrote on the bored, to the movie he put on, Santana just couldn't focus at all. Instead, she put the headphones for her iPod on, and put her head down covering her face. She might as well get some sleep since she couldn't get any over night.

For some reason, she listened to the song from a Korean drama Tina introduced to her. The song's lyric's translation she just loved and they played in her head:

"**Without a word, you let me know love  
Without a word, you give me love  
You made me even hold your breath but you ran away like this  
Without a word, love leaves me  
Without a word, love tossed me away  
What should I say next?  
My closed lips were surprised on their own  
coming without any words"**

Santana started drawing circles on the table she was laying on with her left finger, then stopped sighing and covered her face once again. Was the song helping? Both yes and no. It had a singer with a soothing voice that would clam her down. But it reminded her of him… and the whole situation. The lyrics did say "My heart was caught by surprise," so it's safe to say that she really did find her emotions in this song… if only it were in English right?

Once the song ended for the second time, the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Lunch… shouldn't be so bad right? Santana got her lunch and started to look for a place to sit down at. It wasn't as packed as usual, but all the tables looked like there were people sitting here. Then while looking around, she saw a table where there was only one person there.

Of course… it just had to work out to her luck. Once she realized who it was, she felt like her day just got a whole lot better sarcastically. Kurt was sitting alone at the table picking at whatever he had for lunch. It looked almost like he was either not hungry, or just didn't have an appetite anymore. Also… part of his face expression looked almost troubled and lost in thought. Santana couldn't stop herself from walking over to him.

Kurt looked up over at her. Once their eyes met, there right away was an awkward feeling between them, and Santana's heart started racing over the nerves.

"Uh, hey," she started shortly

"Hey," he answered her quietly and turned to face the table again and made it look like he went back to eating his lunch. Before he took another bite, he saw from the corner of his eye, Santana sat down next to him and continued talking in a voice that was almost pleading that he'll listen to her.

"Look, Kurt, about yesterday-,"

"No," he cut her off quickly, "that wasn't your fault, it was mine and you shouldn't be apologizing for it, I should. It was wrong for me to take out my frustration on you; you were just… trying to help," then grabbed onto her arm lightly. He continued to explain, "I was upset, but that never gave me a right to be so rude to you."

It took a moment afterward to realize what exactly he was doing, and Santana was staring down at her hand on her arm. This time, both of them felt the awkwardness about what was going on, and blush was starting to form on both of their voices. Kurt let go of Santana's arm and they both shared a laugh to calm the nerves a little. "But really Santana, I'm sorry about that," he gave her a smile.

Was this really happening? Santana smiled back and said, "It's okay really, I was just wondering if you were okay. Are you now?" just being able to see the warm smile from Kurt made it seem like time just started to slow down and stop. Kurt was about to answer her question, but everything was ruined when somebody came between tem… literally.

"Hey Kurt!" it was Mercedes of course. She sat down between them turned over by Kurt giving him a smile then to Santana, "Hey San," she laughed a little with a smile that they just found so contagious.

For the rest of lunch, all three of them were having a whole lot of fun talking to each other. Talking about music, fashion, and funny moments they had. The bell rang and they all had to go to their next classes. Once Santana left to her class down the hall, Mercedes waved and quickly turned to rush over to Kurt who was walking the opposite way. She stopped him from gong away by linking their arms together.

"Okay, spill," she said and Kurt suddenly felt his eyes grow. He didn't dare to look at Mercedes.

_Chapter end! Yeah, I ended it here, I know that I have a lot of cliffhangers, but when I first write these, it's just how I picture it… sure I hate them, but they're fun to write, right? Anyway, that's all for this chapter, I hope the next chapter will be up soon, so be a little more patient with me? Review if you like, and I'll love you forever! :D *sigh* man I love how much my role play life has inspired me to write :')_

_~(new name! don't you love it? I'm an ELF~) a.k.a. PM: Page Master.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Enjoy! Kurtana FTW!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee :/ unfortunately… oh well :D I can still write fanfics right?_

_

* * *

_

Kurt's eyes grew for a moment and then he turned to Mercedes with his face back to normal.

"What?" he asked.

"Boy, don't play dumb with me. You know very well what I'm talking about," she gave him a flirty smile, "You and Santana~" she said with a sing-song voice.

Right away Kurt gasped inside and started screaming about how she was catching on to things. He cleared his throat; had to hide it since right now isn't the time for telling anybody about something like this.

"Mercedes, I have no idea what you're talking about," he said in a calm voice, "I don't think there's anything going on between Santana and I," he patted Mercedes' linked onto his arm, "don't worry about it." He broke away from her hold and walked into his last class of the day.

Mercedes stood for a moment a little confused but after Kurt left to his class, she sighed heading to hers. She knew that eventually he would open up to her, he always did. In his head, he started to think about the feelings he had and how he got there to begin with. It all started with that one night.

* * *

That night, where all this began, the doorbell rang and Kurt answered. Of course, she was there. It was the girl that just thought she had everything going for her, and that she had everything she ever needed. But she had no idea about what she truly was like.

He told her, face to face, in blunt slightly harsh words. He didn't care about whether it would hurt her or not; it was what had to be done to get her out of this stage she called herself. She was known as the biggest bitch of school, and one of the most popular; it all didn't fit her at all.

Kurt words got to her. She showed it in her eyes and he smirked, feeling amused at the fact it had gotten to her; she didn't seem like the tough bitch like she always was known as. He left things unexplained only for her to try and figure out for herself and closed the door on her.

The next couple of days he watched her; he watched how confused she was, and how hard she was trying to keep things from feeling awkward in her normal life. She was a mess. All she did was just trying and do things the right way and change the way people saw her, he watched for the amusement, wanting to know if she could pull it off. One thing he didn't know that was going on was that he himself felt something change in him.

He tried to do things with another girl, feeling that he could be with a woman for once. Kurt asked out of the hottest girls in school, Brittany, thinking that if it could be anybody, it may be somebody as talented as her, with the blond hair, blue green eyes, and with the stupidity that she had; she was the ideal girl that every guy wanted. If every guy wanted her, why couldn't he?

It was all wrong. From the touches, the kisses, and the feelings he had inside, all the things with Brittany just felt wrong. In his mind flashes of the past he saw, things from days ago, would come to mind. Whenever he felt something, he felt as if a part of him was sick from her touches, and sometimes he felt this cold pit in his stomach as if it was wrong and he knew it. Finally with one last kiss before they could go any farther, he had a flash of Santana with her smile she gave the glee club one day. That was the last straw for him as he pushed the blonde off of him.

She left without saying much, without asking questions, without making comments of any sort, Brittany left Kurt in his room by himself and out of the house. To her it just meant one of the many guys of the school didn't want to make out with her. She still got her perfect record, and she didn't care or really understand what Kurt was going through or why he didn't let her continue.

Once Brittany was gone, Kurt leaned against the wall of his room with his head down. Things in his head were just going wrong. He knew that something inside of him changed, and that Brittany wasn't the one. All he wanted was to know what was going on, and why he kept having the flashes he had in his head; he had memories of that night when Santana came to his door, when Santana looked nervous and lost, when he smiled at her that one time she looked over at him after an embarrassing moment. Those memories were all coming to mind and everything just made sense once he asked himself that one question. "Do I have feelings… for her?"

* * *

He ignored what he just asked, hoping that the thought would go away. He just didn't want that possibility in mind at all, and went to bed. Then the next day, he'll try and figure out what exactly he was going to do with this whole thing; facing the school and Brittany, knowing that nothing really happened between them last night, it was all going to be hell for him.

At school, he was teased and laughed at. Of course, everybody knew about how he didn't take the chance to 'bang' Brittany, and it just made his reputation even worse, not saying that it was great to begin with. He avoided everybody and whenever seeing Brittany, he hid himself from facing her by looking the other way. He skipped some of his classes not wanting to face any other humiliation. Just to stay alone, to keep his thoughts to himself, and not talk to anybody. That's what he wanted to do, keep his tongue to himself so he wouldn't have to ruin any other relationships he had.

Then Santana came around. All she wanted to do was help, but he was just so frustrated over the thoughts he had the past night that kept him awake. When she tried to open up to him, he snapped at her keeping her from talking to him again that day, but after she left, a part of him that was unsure really felt like it grew. The cold feeling in his stomach just started to grow.

Throughout the rest of his classes, he couldn't get rid of that feeling that was bothering him. Finally the end of the day and at night, all he could do was just see the look in her eyes when he snapped at her. Kurt finally started to feel sorry for what he did to Santana, and that night he would tell himself that things have to be fixed. After telling himself that, he finally lay down to sleep. His sleep was interrupted when he had the same dream she had. He woke up the first time in the middle of the night and wiped his eye feeling a tear that had fallen. "Santana…?"

_Chapter end! Yeah, um… what do you think? Not too bad right? Review and I will love you forever! Hope you liked it(:_


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, here's the next chapter… it took a while to finally get myself to type out. I know, lots of things going on here, and I can't really type anymore… always writing… if not, I think I'd kill myself! I just gotta write… anyway, thanks for being patient you guys, and here's then next chapter(:_

_Disclaimer: don't own Glee… you know the story, I making this fanfic anyway.

* * *

_

The next week after that dream was weird for the both of them. Kurt wasn't exactly sure as to why he had Santana in his head, but there was a feeling when seeing her that he never felt with anybody else before. He was in love with Finn, but he never felt this feeling even whenever he saw him. That was part of the past but still.

When it came to Santana, he had almost mixed feelings. His heart would race but he wouldn't blush, his body would slightly shake from the nerves, but it was never how it was when he was with Finn. She was the first person to ever make him feel different, and now things are starting to slowly become clear to why; it all made sense. Kurt Hummel, had feelings for Santana Lopez… crazy right? Crazy or not, it was true, but Kurt would have to hid it.

After the day tat he snapped t her, she wouldn't forgive him for that. Instead, he had to try and calm things down between them, maybe hen he can start trying to make something between them.

* * *

The final bell rang and school was out, but instead of going home, there was glee club. Let's see how this will turn out shall we? Everybody walked out of their classes and the glee club members headed to the music room. Santana, Brittany, and Rachel all sat next to each other. Brittany was laughing after telling Santana about some random thing that happened. Kurt walked in after and all three of them looked over with a smile. Kurt took a moment, but returned the smile then walked to the other side of the room where Artie and Mercedes were. Santana turned to Rachel with a giggle, and started whispering something between them.

"I see it turned out well with Kurt?" Rachel started.

"Not yesterday, but~today during lunch was great, I do think I can call him my friend now," Santana explained laughing. Rachel gave her an amused smirk and Santana gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Oh! Santana," Rachel chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "you're blushing," she teased.

"I am not!"

"I was just messing with you San," Rachel said taking her hand off of her shoulder, "but now I see that you are blushing," she winder and pointed slightly at the small blush on her cheeks laughing. Santana just sighed and ignored how embarrassing she felt it all was.

Mr. Schue walked into the room and it was time to get started. This week once again, they were gonna work in partners and come up with a song to sigh. Thing is, they weren't going to sing solos, but perform as one group… partners that they didn't get to chose. Isn't that just terrific sounding?

The groups were soon decided.

Group 1: Puck, Tina, and Mike

Group 2: Artie, Brittany, and Quinn

Group 3: Finn, Rachel, and Matt

Group 4: Santana, Kurt and Mercedes.

You can already tell that it was going to be interesting. Then, they were told to get started. Rachel an Santana stood up to face each other giving each other looks only they could read and understand.

'Help?' Santana said

'You'll be fine,' Rachel then looked back at Puck and Tina together talking.

'Don't worry, she won't steal your boyfriend, she's not that type of person.'

Finally, they laughed, and hugged each other. "Don't worry; give one hell of a performance okay?" Rachel told her.

"I'll be sure to do that. You know you will too," Santana laughed and read Rachel's mind when she told her, 'You'll make it.'

With a simple nod, they both walked past each other and over to their own groups. 'Okay, deep breaths, Santana, deep breaths,' she thought to herself walking over to Mercedes and Kurt.

"Hey," Mercedes greeted with a smile, "looks like we're all here, and we all have great voices, it should be fun," she laughed. 'and interesting,' she thought to herself.

Kurt nodded, "Totally," and thought to himself, 'could be helpful.'

"Yeah…" Santana agreed and thought to herself, 'Kill me…'

_That's all for this chapter! More to come though! Hope you don't hate it ^^" comment and I'll love you forever ;D not saying I don't already._


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's the next chpater(: I hope that you liked the last one and like this one too. It's gonna get a lot less confusing hopefully? Haha, but anyway, last time we found out about Kurt, Santana, and Mercedes are together for an assignment, and now let's see how it goes?_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Blah, blah, blah stuff like that; you know the rest ;D Enjoy the chapter!_

_

* * *

_

'Mr. Schue, why must you do this to me? I can't handle things whenever I'm with Kurt here. I mean really, it takes everything to not blush and freak out… yet… I still wanna be this close to him…' Santana thought to herself as they started running ideas.

The three of them were having a pretty good time. Although they had a good time, they didn't really get much done; most of the time they were bringing up things that they talked about or that happened at lunch. Not only that, but Mercedes was kind of watching the two more than paying attention to what she was talking about with them. This is the perfect time for her to find out what exactly Kurt was talking about; time for her to see what exactly is going on with Kurt and Santana. The way she did that was to watch carefully at their reactions to each other. At times it looked like they avoided eye contact, so it just left her just as confused as before.

The bell rang and glee club was over for the day. Everybody left the room and started heading home, and Mercedes made an excuse to stay behind.

"Go on without me you guys, I think I probably left something around here," she said and started looking around the chairs close to her chair. She was faking it, but it was gonna be the only way she could get them to leave without her.

"Okay then Mercedes," Santana started with a small smile still on her face from laughing with her. "We'll catch up with you later right?" Kurt finished after her.

"You know it," Mercedes laughed looking back at them then turned back to look through her things. She stopped after she heard that the two were gone and the door shut. Quickly, she grabbed her bag, throwing it around her arm, and rushed out the door as quickly as she could to follow them.

"So, do you really think she's looking for something?" Santana asked Kurt turning to face him while walking down the hallway. Then quickly looked away down at her feet, she tried to avoid eye contact with Kurt, it was probably best for her.

"Of course not," Kurt smirked and relocated his bag around his shoulder with a quiet chuckle, "I bet she's just trying to get rid of us so that she'll get to have some 'alone time' with Matt."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Santana smirked. Mercedes followed them to Santana's locker and after hearing that, her mouth made a silent gasp as she hid behind somebody's open locker across from them. 'Do they really think I'd do such a thing like that?' she mouthed to herself.

The locker's door closed and a familiar voice greeted her, "Mercedes?" Mercedes looked up with a smile; it was Matt in front of her.

"Hey Matt," she smiled and hugged him quickly then while still in his arms, she looked over at Kurt and Santana. Matt looked at her and then where she was looking. Looking at Kurt and Santana? Okay, maybe it's a little weird but he wanted to know why. Mercedes zoned out completely, ignoring the questioning look Matt was giving her. She was so busy trying to figure out what exactly they were talking about.

"So any idea on what songs we should do?" Santana asked him while putting some things in her locker.

"Well, it does have to be a song that everybody knows; a performance that everybody will remember," Kurt started and leaned back against the lockers by hers, "and of course we gotta be able to wear amazing outfits."

"Hm… I guess we have a lot to figure out," Santana shut her locker and leaned against it with a finger to her lip. "We do have _amazing_ voices; we just got to find the song that will fit them."

"There are a lot… maybe we should brainstorm."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Would you mind coming over? I'm sure tat two great minds like ours are _bond_ to come up with something," Kurt stood up on his own feet off the lockers.

Then right there, Santana looked at him and remembered… her heart was racing again. She was doing so well too! 'Calm down, just… play it off; say something, then you can just walk away and not worry about it,' she told herself.

"Sure, I'll just head over after I check in with my parents at home."

"Okay, I'll see you soon right?"

"Of course," Santana smiled and turned to face away from Kurt. That's when the blush finally made it to her face and she walked away. Kurt stood with his arms folded and watched her leave.

* * *

As Santana walked farther away from him, his face showed a different emotion than what Mercedes was used to seeing him give girls. Mercedes looked closely trying to figure out what exactly he was thinking about. Suddenly, her mouth fell, and Kurt was already walking the other direction. Her head followed him, then turned back to Matt. She forgot about him, so she just smiled. Mercedes is going to have to explain a whole lot to him after this.

'_I now see who you are. I now see who I am… and who I'm always thinking of, and that person is you. I know what I want to do and why I will. I'll watch over you, protect you and guide you through the tough times in any way possible. The reason why? When I tell you this, you'll know right away.'_

That was what she wrote down. Santana was alone in Kurt's room. That's right, she was over at his house, and it was just the two of them. Kurt's dad was down at the shop until late that night, so it only seemed right for Kurt to take care of his guest, Santana, while he was away.

Kurt had left to get some drinks for them. Santana finished her writing and sat it down on the table in front of her. It was on her binder on top of her folders, and the pencil lay down on top of it. Then Kurt finally returned.

"Hey," he started as he brought over the drinks, "I brought you something to drink. It wouldn't be surprising if we ended up getting at least thirsty while doing this much thinking," and gave a small laugh, "and plus after all that singing in glee club."

"Oh! Thanks Kurt," Santana laughed and took one of the cups, "smart thinking," and took a sip out of it.

"Do you have any idea on what song to do?" Santana asked after taking a sip of her glass. Kurt took a sip and set his glass down.

"Well, maybe something that will require great dancing, amazing outfits and where all three of us can have a solo," they both started to think more into it.

"You and Mercedes can work on the outfits, I'll try to come up with the choreography, and then… maybe we can do a song from somebody we all love."

"I like where you're going with this."

"Maybe somebody that we've done before, but this time, just the three of us; us three stars, with an amazing song," Santana explained.

"Are you saying that we sing a song from the person I think you're talking about?"

Santana turned excitedly and smiled. "Are you thinking of…" then they smiled, clapped their hands together and said at the same time, "Lady Gaga?" their hands were in each others grasps. It wasn't noticed at first, and then took a moment to sink in. they looked into each other's eyes and realized just how close they were; their foreheads pretty much leaning on one another, and all of a sudden, everything went from fun to awkward.

Santana felt her heart race and Kurt could almost hear his heart beating… it was his first time ever feeling that way, and his first time ever being close to Santana.

"Uh, yeah," she said and turned away from Kurt to face the table in front of them. She scratched the back of her head and breathed out quietly. "I think I know what song would be great."

"Good," Kurt started as he stood up straight facing the table as well, "Cause I know that I wouldn't be able to chose between any of her great songs."

Santana made a sound agreeing with his and there was another awkward silence. Soon, Santana started to feel her arms shake, but tried to ignore it by taking a drink. As she reached for the cup, she knocked it over making the juice spill around the table.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry," she stood up and picked up the glass to try and help the situation.

"Don't worry, let's just try and clean this up quickly," Kurt said quickly trying to keep calm. Being worried right now wouldn't help him at all.

"I'll go and get something to clean this up! There are paper towels in the hall closet by your bathroom, right? I'll go get some!" Santana quickly said in a hurry and left the room. Kurt just nodded and started picking up some things off the table so when she got back, they could clean this up.

While Kurt was picking things up, he came across the binder that had a piece of paper on it. What the paper had written on it caught his attention.

* * *

_That's all for this chapter! I didn't write it out this time; I made most of it up here, but NOW I have writer's block :/ can anybody help me out here? What should happen next? Reviews are very appreciated! Review and I'll love you forever ;D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Next chapter… took a damn long time to figure out what to do with this one. I honestly have no idea, all that I know is I wanted it to seem… cool and funny but wasn't sure on whether I wanted the couplet to start in here or not… anyway! Here's the next chapter… put together just now… so it may not seem so great ^^"_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, you know the story so… yeah._

_

* * *

_

Kurt saw the piece of paper and saw that it was in paragraphs, Santana's hand writing, and had words full of emotion. He set down the binder and folders on the small couch he had been sitting on earlier and started to turn all his focus onto the piece of paper.

His eyes skimmed the writing and he went back over to read carefully. Was it strange that he was so interested? It all had so much meaning, and he soon realized it was something that he was feeling. It was so confusing to him; he didn't know whether it was a coincidence or if there was a reason behind why she wrote it. What exactly was going on?

Before he could figure out more about it, Santana came back into the room. She walked in with a small roll of paper towels. Before he could figure out what the note exactly meant, she started walking toward him.

"I got some paper towels," she started but when she looked up, she stopped. Santana noticed the familiar paper in his hand. "Uh…" was all she could say.

Kurt turned his attention from the paper and looked up at her.

"I can explain," Santana said again hoping it wouldn't seem weird. Kurt folded his arms slightly with his hand still holding the paper in his sight. Santana sighed to herself and started to clean the table where the drink had spilled. "It was for my creative writing class," she started and turned her eyes to see if his expression had changed or not, "that is until I realized I wrote about the wrong thing," and gave a small laugh turning her attention back to her task.

"It's still good," Kurt said looking down at the paper.

"Thanks," she smiled finishing cleaning the table. She sighed in relief that the whole creative writing excuse worked. After a quick breath, she turned around to face Kurt with a smile. He skimmed over it one last time and handed it back to Santana with a small smile.

She took it from him and mouthed a thank you. "So should we…," Santana started with a questionable voice.

"Get back to work?" Kurt finished for her. And she nodded. "Sure, the place is cleaned up and all so I don't' see why not," he explained and sat down where he was sitting before. He patted the place next to him on the couch motioning for Santana to sit down next to him.

Santana nodded and made her way to sit next to him. "Okay, then we can work on ideas for the Gaga song I was taking about-" her voice stopped before the end of her last word. Kurt wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close so that her head was lying against him. Santana was shocked once she realized that she was lying on his chest with her head underneath his chin. It was hard to believe was actually happening.

"Uh..." was all she could make out. It was all until her mind told her to shut up… for two reasons, one, she didn't have anything to say, and two, she would just ruin everything.

"I think you really need this more right now," Kurt said to her bluntly. She wasn't sure on what he meant, but she didn't care.

Santana was just there in his hold. Kurt with his arm around her shoulders keeping her in place, and the other was resting on the arm of the couch. Santana couldn't move, and didn't look up to see Kurt face to face, but looked down instead. If she were to look up, she would have realized that both of their faces were covered with blush.

Kurt held her in his embrace, and ignored the feelings he was getting and looked down and away from her. His heart was racing in a different pace than usual, he felt like as if a part of his stomach was just warm and fuzzy, and not only that, but he felt that his face was just burning with blush. It was the last straw when he could have sworn he heard his heart beat.

It was all too obvious to him now. He had feelings for Santana, which were stronger than he thought they once were. You think you know yourself, but at times like these, you can be surprised. He wasn't sure on anything else, so just enjoyed what was going on right now.

For now, they just lay there… the world around them disappeared… but one thing that was hidden from both of them was how much they wanted to kiss one another.

* * *

_That's all… you can totally tell that I had no time to think about this and just wrote it down right? Anyway, hope it wasn't too terrible. Now really bad writer's block, help please! I need so suggestions on what to do next!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Well, here's the next chapter… just like the last one, didn't really plan out, just typed it up. Hope it isn't too terrible… bear with me on the fact that I'm trying my best to chose where to go with this all._

_Disclaimer: don't one glee, never will… unless some type of fake miracle ends up that way. Or maybe the end of the world ;D_

Santana soon made herself comfortable in Kurt's hold. She had one arm around him, and her other hand was by her face lying on his chest. The area was silent, but the feelings were the same.

Kurt had both his arms wrapped around her shoulders and connected behind her. His fingers locked into each other, and his thumb would rub against the side of her arm every now and then. It also helped him take his mind off the sound of his heart racing.

He knew, after reading that note, Santana was upset about something… he wasn't sure what about, but it just really upset him. To know that she was frustrated and hurt… the thought upset Kurt more than anything. So even though what he was doing probably made no sense to Santana, he didn't care. What he never knew is how Santana felt and thought during this time.

Santana stayed in his hold with her eyes closed and listened to his heart beat. Right away, she started to feel her heart beat at the same pace, and she started to calm down.

After being pulled into Kurt's arms, everything seemed so much better to Santana. At first, whenever she saw Kurt, things were different; her heart would race up to the point where she felt she couldn't breathe, and her body would just lose control and start to shake.

Once Kurt was there with her, as close as he is now, her heart beat would clam down, and she felt like all troubles were gone. What upset her was, part of her knew… once this moment was over, she wont have another feeling like this. That thought was enough, it was time for her to do something.

Santana lifted her head off Kurt's chest to look at him face to face. Kurt looked down at her after feeling her lift her head. His expression was slightly confused. Santana ignored all the many thoughts that were running through her head, along with the look Kurt gave her.

She leaned her face close to his and placed her lips onto his in a soft, quick kiss. The kiss was feather light, and too quick for Kurt to react to. Santana pulled away as soon as her senses came in and got off of him as quick as she could.

"I'm sorry," she started to ramble as she tried to get all her stuff together, "I shouldn't have done that, I had no right and I understand that you may not want me around right now. You shouldn't be able to forgive me if I stay, so I'm just gonna go… that was so wrong of me to do! I'm so sorry…" she just started saying over and over… lines around those words.

Kurt sat up and watched her practically have a panic attack while grabbing her things. He was still in shock; there was no way that just happened.

"I even understand if you decided that you hated me…I mean you were so close, and so clam and things just felt so right, and then I had to take advantage of that."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Kurt asked with the confused look still on his face. It was hard to believe she did something like that, but it wasn't bad or anything… at least not to him.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, I know that it would never work out between us…," Santana looked at him with a sad look, "just… please don't think of me less like you did that one night… it would kill me."

That was the last thing she said and she hurried to the door. It was just too much right now; she was upset about how she actually ignored all those feelings and thoughts that were screaming at her, and reacted on what she thought was right for the time. It was stupid of her… and right now was not a good time to be rejected.

"Wait, you think that I would hate you?" with that sentence, Santana stopped before the door to exit. Did she really hear what she thought she just heard?

"I wouldn't do that…," Kurt started again, "you're too nice of a person, and really, that wasn't exactly something to be so sorry about. Don't worry about it," his voice started to become louder as he walked closer to her.

"Kurt…," she started and turned to face him. "It was wrong of me… and I'm sorry because, I know that nothing like this is going to work out…" Santana looked down and Kurt knew what she was going to say next. "Because…"

"Because I'm gay," he finished for her. Santana closed her eyes to keep the tears she felt that were building. Kurt sighed with a smile that she couldn't see, and walked over to her placing his hands on her shoulders. "That's another thing you don't know about me," was all he said.

Before Santana could say anything, she just gave a confused look that turned to shock when she saw that Kurt was leaning closer to her. He kissed her quickly, but firmly, a lot more of kiss than what they shared before. At that moment, Santana could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

_Okay, there you have it. I'm not sure if this means that they're together or not… it could be though. Just got to wait till the next chapter… well… once I figure it out. I hope it wasn't so bad, and please don't flame at me? Reviews would be nice, along with any suggestions! I really do need some help with this ^^"_


	12. Chapter 12

_OMG! I didn't even notice I didn't post this yet! Ugh that's what you get for posting on facebook and not on here. Sorry it's late, I've had it typed up for about a week now .. Next chapter, it doesn't say much, but I made it short kinda on purpose. Just stalling until I figure out what I'm gonna do next with this story. Right now, I'm focusing on Santana and her feelings, next chapter will tell about Kurt's. Hope you like it(:_

_Disclaimer: don't own glee, Ryan Murphy does, and he's trying to kill me with it. xD You know the rest of the story there ;)_

They both pulled away from the kiss, and look each other in the eye. Santana stared deeply into Kurt's eyes trying to figure out if there was any regret, anger, or any reaction after what had just happened. It was hard, seemed like nothing was wrong… except she felt a little awkward; maybe liked it a little too much than she should have.

"I, uh, I think I should go," she said quickly and pulled away completely from his grasp. Kurt couldn't exactly say anything, but gave a small nod. Santana turned again to walk out the door, but she turned her head back to face him, with a small smile then walked out the door.

Once she was out of the room, the smile was still planted on her face, and her balance was a little off. She couldn't stop herself from silently giggling to herself. Then again, nobody could blame her; finally getting a kiss from somebody you just couldn't get out of your head.

Santana walked over to see her reflection somewhere in the household and smiled to herself as she saw that the blush was still there. 'Wow… did that really just happen? I can't see straight… maybe I just imagined it?' she sighed and looked at the door shaking her head, 'no, I think that really happened; it was too good to imagine.'

Santana finally made it out of the Hummel household, and started to walk back home. She looked up and around her watching her surroundings and the smile just never left her face.

'It almost feels like the electricity from my body is just driving through me like crazy. And… my heart… it just feels so light, and it's beating so fast… like... heh, like Gemma would say, like my heart is going to explode,' she laughed again to herself and walked up to the door of her house.

She walked in, quickly, and didn't manage to hear her mother make a remark of any sort. Although in the back of her head, she knew that her mother was implying something about her being out so late getting laid somewhere. Of course she would assume that. Santana already made it to her room, so thankfully, she didn't hear any of it, and her happy feelings were not disturbed.

Santana made it to her room and over to her bed. She smiled and feel down on her back staring up at the ceiling. 'I wonder… if Gemma and I felt the same thing after getting kissed… does that mean the fake pressure point works?' she thought to herself, then put a finger to the tip of her nose, making a pig nose. She laughed a little at the whole thought of how silly it must look on her.

She turned over to lie on her side and with her hands up by her face. The smile she once had, started to fade and she started to think about what may happen tomorrow. Today was all so great, it seemed like a great day… but what if nothing happens tomorrow and things go back to how they were before? She sighed closing her eyes.

'I don't wanna think about that right now,' she thought to herself and looked up again at the ceiling. "It's getting late… maybe I should get some sleep for the night. Tomorrow may end up being a long day… rest now just in case."

Santana sat up and gave one more look up at the ceiling. 'Please, however things turn out, please, just let me be able to just make it through; nothing too hard for me to handle… right?' with that last thought, she got up and decided to turn in for the night.

The last thing she wondered before falling asleep, what exactly does Kurt feel after all this?

_Okay, not as good as it was when I first wrote it, but… I hope it wasn't so bad. Anyway, that's all for this chapter, and… help for the next? I have a feeling it's not gonna be so good… I don't really know his personality well enough to write it so… don't hate me if it's terrible. Review, I'd love you forever! :D  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Here's the next chapter. Kurt's reaction and all that stuff after the... yes, the kiss :D haha hope it isn't so bad... I'm not exactly a person who knows Kurt's personality all that well, so here goes nothing._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, you know the rest of the story, let's move on(:_

After Santana pulled away from the kiss and gave Kurt that look, he just couldn't get her out of his head. When she walked away from him with one more of her smiles, everything froze. Kurt felt his head spin, and smiled excitedly to himself and made his way back to the couch.

'Yes! I can't believe it really ended that well' he threw his arms up and fell down to where he was sitting before, 'Best part, she didn't hit me afterward like I thought she would.' He still had a small smile and leaned against his arms behind his head. 'Then again, why did I do it? Sure, I wanted to... but what if she wasn't ready for something like that? What? Ugh,' Kurt groaned to himself and gently took his fingers to his forehead, and his small faded completely. 'Who am I kidding? Santana's one of the most popular girls in school. She'd never want anything like a relationship with me... anybody for that matter,' he thought to himself again. 'Then again... why else would she have kissed back?-Gah! Enough thinking about that right now!' Kurt stood up and grabbed the two empty cups off of the table in front of him. 'Maybe I should just find out what to do next,' and he took them upstairs out of his room, to the kitchen sink.

'I can't help if I seem happy tomorrow. I mean, I really would be after tonight, maybe I should...just keep it to myself for now?' He started to think more on it while cleaning the cups he brought with him.

'Yeah, then maybe when she comes over to talk to me again, we'll talk about this...,' he leaned against the counter and started to dry the cups he finished washing, 'then I can probably see if we can... make anything between us.'

Kurt set down the dry cups he had and gave a small smile to himself. He placed the rag on the other side of the sink. 'Yeah... I think that will work.' With one last smile, he left the kitchen and started to head back to his room. On his way over, he stopped when he saw his father walk into the house.

"Hey dad," he said with a smile and a small wave.

"Hey, sorry I was out later than usual."

"Oh! That's fine; I mean anything to keep the money coming in right?" Kurt gave his short awkward laugh.

"Right, uh, but you weren't so lonely while I was gone were you? I mean, you can always come over to the shop and help out; I wouldn't mind that."

"Oh, uh, thanks, but I wasn't exactly alone today." Kurt said with a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh, yeah, anyway, it's getting pretty late now.. so I guess I'll see you in the morning. Night Dad," and with that, Kurt left back into his room. Burt checked his watch to see what time it was. He knew that there must be something going on, but he wasn't sure what.

"It's not that late... oh right, must be his night moisturizing routines."

_There's all I wrote. Now, it's been a long day, getting kinda late, have a test in the morning, and I really need my shower for tonight ^^" too much information? Gomen ne :P anyway, Tell me what you think, I hope it wasn't so bad... or as bad as I thought it would be. Heh... chapter 13, of course my luck gave me this. Anyway, hope I'll have the next chapter up soon(:_


End file.
